Shuffle of the Ipod
by IHKF
Summary: A bunch of ChrisxSam and CathyxDanny dabbles from the Ipod challenge. I do not own any songs or Monster Buster Club!


Okay, so all of these are the best that I could do! 6 songs (Which was supposed to be 5 but I wasn't paying attention, so! XD Yeah, anyhow I dare you guys to take on this challenge too!

_Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus_

Cathy danced in the club, her heart pounding with excitment. Adenalin filled her veins. The music turned up and a Jay-Z song came on. athy nodded her head to the best happily and moved her hips to the best.

A while later, she and Sam were sitting. However, boys wouldn't stop starring at them. Sam smiled and winked at one of them and they gave her a playful smirk as well. Cathy listened to the music to hear a Britney Spears song play. She laughed and pulled Sam up to dance.

"I'm getting tired!" Sam hollared to her best friend. Cathy nodded. "Just keep your hands up and dance to your song!" Sam laughed again and danced with her until her legs simply could'nt move any longer. Cathy continued to nod her head and move her hips. "WHOO!!!!!"

_He Drives me Crazy from Pokemon_

Sam watched as Chris walked off down the hallway. "Why can't he listen to me?" She shook her head left and right and shut her locker. She stepped down the hallway towards her next class.

A while later, she bumped into him. "OW!"

"Sorry, Sam! I was trying to try this new RPG!"

She looked up and smiled, shrugging. "What cha' gonna' do?" She asked playfully. He smiled down at her and helped her up. "I've gotta' go!" She glared as he walked off. "He's going to have to listen to me about his darn game habit!" She walked down the hallway once more to the lunchroom. "Darn boy always drives me crazy!" She just shook the thought from her head and left.

_White Horse by Taylor Swift_

Cathy cried into her arms. "Cathy, please!" Danny called from outside her room. "I'm sorry!" Cathy shook her head back and forth. "He lied to me...I'm so stupid...." She had caught him and Sam kissing. To think that she and Danny had been going out for how long and he cheated on her with her BEST friend? She cried a little more.

"Cathy, come on! You still love me, don't you?" Cathy got up and walked to her window. "Yes...too bad you blew it." Danny got onto his knees. "Cathy, please! I never want this to happen again! I'm so sorry!" Cathy shook her head. "Good luck, Danny. I'm calling Jeremy." His face dropped as she closed the window and she picked up her phone. The ring lasted for a while before his voicemail answered. Cathy began to cry again and slid down her wall.

_Not Like that by Ashley Tisdale_

Sam walked through the hall, girls stared at her with envy on their faces. She hugged herself and kept walking. "They want to be you." Chris whispered to her. "I know, they try to hurt me because of jealousy. Well, too bad they have to be curiouse!" The girl kept glarring. Cathy laughed. "They're all starring at your clothes!"

"It's not my fault I got a wardrobe makeover from Kelly Clarkson!"

Danny saw Wendy. "Wendy's practically hissing at you!" Sam plugged her Ipod in. "Oh well, I'm not going to quit my life! It's not like that!" She smiled smuggly.

_The Time of Our Lives by Miley Cyrus_

Cathy took a lolipop from her mouth and smiled. "Are we gonna' go?" Sam nodded, clutching onto Chris's arm. She smiled. Danny drove the car with the stereo on high. It was booming as Cathy threw her hands in the air, laughing.

The pink member laid her head onto Danny's lap and he smiled at her. "Tired, princess?" She laughed. "You wish!" Cathy leaned up and kissed him, laying back down. Teenagers all around the four of them were spending their time the same way.

The music boomed from the clubhouse as they continued their little hangout. Sam and Cathy danced happily.

_Love Story by Taylor Swift_

Cathy sat on her balcony. She remembered the first time she saw Danny. He was in the crowded school dance with her. He walked past Wendy and came to speak to her. "Hey, what's up?" she smiled at him and in a while they were both dancing together.

Another time, She snook out of her house to go and see him.

Unfourtanetly, they got caught and she had to go home. "I love you!" She called. He mouthed the same thing back as his parents dragged him back as well.

Now, she was waiting on her balcony. She was waiting for him. He promised to come see her. She noticed his car passing by and her heart jumped she jumped out her window, clutching her window's vines. She ran to see him already slipping something out from his pocket as he kneeled to the ground. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
